Roy Harper a Robin Hood story
by sunset siren curse
Summary: he's an outlaw who steals from the rich to give to the poor. he's roy harper.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Story of Speedy and The Titans**

**i don't own robin hood or teen titans**

Roy, Garth, Wally, Dick, Isiah, Mal, Joey and Vic were playing in the lake, enjoying themselves but then Madame Rouge, Red X turned up, ready for a sneak attack on them. Joey was about to splash Mal when he saw her reflection.

Getting the other boys attention, they all turned and put their hands up as bow-and-arrows were aimed at them. Quickly jumping out of water, the boys ran through the forest with the guards, X and Rouge on their tails.

Quickly, Mal put Joey on his shoulders, Vic carried Dick, Isiah carried Wally and Garth carried Roy. Putting up their hands, Joey, Dick, Wally and Roy swung themselves and their partner up into a tree. They giggled silently as Rouge, X and guards looked around but couldn't find them. Giving up, they went back to the castle to count taxes.

"Hey Roy," Garth said as he rung water out of his hair. "I think you're taking too many chances."

"Chances?" Roy snorted. "You must be joking! They didn't even touch me!"

"Oh yeah?" Dick smirked. "Take a look at your bag. That's not a candle on a cake."

Roy looked over his shoulder and saw an arrow through his shoulder-bag.

"Hello," he smiled. "I had my name on this one."

He pulled the arrow out. " They're getting better boys. You've got to admit it, they are getting better."

"Yeah," Mal agreed. "Soon they'll have the ropes around our necks." Joey nodded in agreement and mimed getting strangled.

Vic shuddered. "Pretty hard to laugh at that Roy," he said.

"Come on Vic," Roy smiled as he played with the arrow. "Rouge, X and their entire posse couldn't lift you off the ground. En garde!" he cried as he flicked his arrow at Joey. It pinned Joey's shirt to the truck before he could blink. Joey glared at Roy.

_Look out Roy_, he signed with his hands. _Nikki made the shirt for me_.

"Stop worrying so much, Joey," Roy smirked as he laid on the branch and closed his eyes.

Mal pulled the arrow out of Joey's shirt and started to fiddle with it. " Hey Roy, Joey and I were wondering," Mal said. 'Are we good guys or bad guys? You know, robbing the rich to feed the poor."

Roy opened his eyes and gave them a wide innocent look. "Rob?" he asked. "That's a naughty word. We never rob, do we, Dick?"

"Of course not," Dick smiled. "We just borrow from those who can afford it."

Mal and Joey looked at each other and smiled. Borrow. That made more sense.

"Then we must be in serious debt," Mal smiled.

"Hey boys," Garth called.

Everyone climbed further up the tree and listened. Royal trumpets.

Vic smiled in excitement. "Good day to do what we do best?"

"Charity Time!" They all cheered and then slide down the tree to get ready for sweet charity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Charity and Tax Day

I don't own Teen Titans

Each man ran home to his wife, except Roy and Wally who went to prepare some tools.

_With Dick_

"Kori?" Dick called as he walked into the house. "Are you home?"

"Yes, love," Kori called. "I am in here with Silkie."

Dick smiled as he walked into the room. Kori was feeding their daughter, Sally or Silkie as they called her, due to her soft hair and skin.

"Are you too busy?"

"No, why?"

"How does sweet charity sound?"

Kori's eyes widen. "That sounds good. Rouge came around today and collects nearly every penny we had." Kori started giggling. "She is very angry at you boys."

Dick shrugged. "We weren't doing anything wrong. We were just swimming."

"Right. You go back to the forest and I will drop Silkie at Rachel and Gar's place." Dick nodded, kissed his two favourite girls and ran back to the forest.

_With Garth_

Garth walked out into Tara's garden. Her back was to him so he decided to play a little trick.

"Hey mud-girl," he called. Tara turned and mock-frowned.

"Since when can fish talk?" she smirked. Garth placed his hand over his chest and pretended to suffocate.

"Please," he chocked out. "Someone save me." Tara rolled her eyes, got up and kissed her husband. Garth smiled.

"I love getting what I want," Garth said. "By the way, guess what day it is?"

"Tax day," Tara sighed. "Rouge rang us dry of our money."

"Well, good thing it's Charity day!" Garth cried as he picked up Tara and carried her towards the forest.

_With Mal_

Mal walked into his house. It was empty. Mal frowned and then his eyes lit up.

"Bee, Bee, Bumblebee," Mal called, using Karen's favourite nickname. "Can you sing your name for me?"

"Papa!" The next thing Mal knew, he was pinned to the ground by Matthew and Michael, his twin sons.

"Hola, papa," Matthew said.

"Guess what papa?" Michael said. "Rosabelle been teaching Spanish!"

"That's brilliant, you two," Mal smiled. "Now where's your mother?"

"I'm here," Karen called. Mal looked at her. She looked like she had been crying. Mal looked at her with sympathy.

"Rouge?" Karen nodded.

"How much?"

"Nearly every cent."

"Up for charity?"

Karen smiled. "I'll drop off the twins and meet you in the forest."

_With Joey_

Joey held his fingers to his lips and whistled. As if by magic, Nikki appeared. She was holding an empty jar. Joey grit his teeth. Kissing her quickly, he took the jar, put it down and then took her hand. Then together they ran into the forest.

_With Vic_

Vic walked into his house to find Sara, sobbing.

"Darling?" Sara looked up and held out a box. It was empty again. Vic placed his hand gently on her stomach. So many tries and so many losses due to the taxes, causing Sara to have stillborns and miscarriages.

"You're going to have this child Sara," Vic promised. "Even if it kills me."

"No more money," Sara cried. "We've lost the house."

"Don't worry," Vic reassured her. "We'll stay with Rachel and Gar. They won't mind."

Sara nodded. "Charity day?"

Vic nodded. "I know you can't help due to the baby but can you lend your old clothes for the girls to borrow."

Sara nodded and pointed to a bag. Vic picked it up, put it on his back and then picked Sara up, bridal-style. Then the two of them headed towards the forest.

_With Isiah_

"Hey Toni?" Isiah called as he walked into his house. The place was a mess, which meant Rouge had come, leading to tax collection, leading to a very angry wife.

"Hey sweet heart?" Isiah called again. "Where are you?"

"Back here," Toni called. Isiah went to the back of the house to find his wife washing dishes.

"Let me guess; Rouge came, rung us dry of our money and now you're furious because you thought you had hidden it safely."

"Yep, anything to cheer me up?" Toni asked.

"How does charity day sound?"

Toni's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Let's go. I'll fix the house later." Then together they walked to the forest.

Walking through the forest, was the Prince Jonathan and his counsellor Mallah in a carriage filled with gold.

"Ah," the Prince said as he ran his fingers through the gold. "Beautiful taxes!"

"Sire," Mallah smirked. "You have such a way to collect gold from the poor."

"Well my dear counsellor," the Prince said. "It's called 'robbing the poor to feed the rich'. Now Mallah, where is our next location?"

Mallah flicked through his maps and grinned. "It's Jump village, your Majesty."

"One of the richest towns in America, Jump Village." The Prince chuckled as he placed his crown on his head. "I love taxes, being in charge and having this crown. It gives me great power."

"Your Highness," Mallah said with uncertainty. "Madame Rouge wrote to me to say that Roy Harper and his friends are being very annoying for the past few weeks with taking from the rich."

"Don't fret dear counsellor," The Prince smiled. "There's a law against robbing against royalty. I'm certain that those boys are not that stupid."

Meanwhile , nearby, Sara was helping the girls place their costumes on and Victor was helping Wally and Roy into their costumes.

"Ouch!" Tara shrieked. "The top is a bit tight."

"Sorry," Sara said as she readjusted the straps. "It's been a while since I used these."

"Well, I am pleased you did not get rid of them," Kori said as she spun around, causing her skirt to fly. "They are most exquisite."

"Hey Dick," Roy called out cheekily. "You look like you've just seen Kori in her underwear. Try rolling your tongue back into your mouth!"

Dick rolled his eyes and then looked up the tree where Isiah and Mal were watching for the on coming coach. "Has there been any sighting yet?"

"Coming up," Isiah called as he and Mal slid down the tree.

"Guess what?" Mal said with excitement. "It's the royal coach! It's Prince Jonathan himself!"

"The Prince?" Vic shouted. "Wait a minute, there's a serious law in robbing royalty. Come on Sara, lets head over to..."

"WHAT?" Roy laughed as he stepped in front of Victor, stopping him in his tracks. "And miss this chance to perform in front of royalty?"

"Well," Vic sighed. "Here we go again."

The boys, except Roy and Wally, who were dressed like merchants, raced up the tree. Vic took Sara and the two of them hid in the bushes as Sara couldn't climb trees.

The other girls walked out on to the road and stared to belly-dance, which Karen and Sara had taught them.

Roy and Wally started to play flutes as the girls spun and wiggled their hips. The Prince spotted them and ordered the carriage to stop so he could watch.

"Wow," the Prince murmured. "Aren't those women gorgeous, counsellor?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Mallah responded.

As the girls twirled in the scarves and skirts, Mal held on to Joey's legs and hung him over the carriage ceiling. Using his dagger, Joey cut a hole. Working carefully and quietly, Joey swung himself back into the tree and lowered Dick into the hole.

After quickly scanning the place, his eyes fell on the bag of gold that was left unprotected. Carefully, he pick the bag up and then pushed it through the hole in the ceiling. Joey swung down again, grabbed the gold and swung up, placing the gold into Isiah's arms. Then Joey swung back down and helped Dick out of the hole.

Dick then signalled to Wally to let him know that they had the gold. Wally nodded and then stood up.

"And now, gentlemen," Wally said. "Watch as we magically disappear." Dick quickly threw down one of his home-made smoke bombs, making smoke and giving everyone enough time to disappear into the forest. The Prince and Mallah clapped enthusiastically and then ordered the carriage to continue to the castle, without realising they had been robbed by Roy Harper and the Titans.

_In case you are wondering; Sally (Silkie) is Silkie. I don't know if Silkie's a boy or girl so I put him or her as Dick and Kori's daughter. Matthew and Michael are Mas and Menos. Also Bumblebee really cares for them so I put them as her sons and the Prince is actually the Brain. I thought it would be funny. Please review. It always helps. Love sunset. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Happy Birthday and Meeting Lady Jade and Lady Jenny

I do not own Teen Titans.

As Sheriff Rouge walked through the town, she soon spotted Friar Leonard, his wife Roseabelle and their son Wilson were heading towards Steve and Rita's bakery. She smirked. _Looks like the old do-gooders are out doing good again,_she thought.

Leonard opened the door and pushed his wife and son gently inside. He quickly closed the door and together, they walked up to Rita.

"Oh," she cried with surprise. "Good morning, what can I do for you?"

"Shh," Roseabelle said. "Wilde, keep an eye out for Rouge."

"Yes mama," Wilson said. He walked over to the window and looked out, being careful not to be seen.

"Rita," Roseabelle continues. "A small something from Roy Harper." She held out a bag filled with some money. Rita took it smiling.

"God bless you Roy."

"What's going on here?" It was Steve walking out with some bread.

"God bless Roy, Steve," Rita answered, holding out the bag. Steve smiled.

"Mama!" Wilson hissed. "She's coming!"

"Hurry!" Leonard hissed. "Hide it quick!"

Quickly, Steve took the bag and shoved it under some dough on the counter. The door opened. In walked Rouge.

"Greetings," she said. "Tax collection time."

Steve sighed. "Come on Sheriff, it hasn't been easy for the past few weeks. We are way behind in our work."

"That maybe so but you need to pay," Rouge reminded them. Rita sighed.

"Ok," she said as she opened her box that kept all the money in it. "Here's what we earn this week."

Rouge smiled as she took the money. "Well, I must be off. Places to be, taxes to collect. Good day." Then she marched out of the bakery.

"Oh Lord," Leonard prayed. "Send us a miracle."

On the other side of town, Rachel and Gar Logan were celebrating their daughter's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Melvin!" Her brothers, Timmy and Teether cried as her parents handed her a present. Then the door burst open.

"Happy Birthday!" she cried. Rachel and Gar bit their lips. Not good. Rouge peered down at Melvin. "That's a smart present you've got in your hands."

"Well," Melvin said. "It is my birthday madam."

"Of course it is," Rouge said. "Why don't you open it?"

Obediently, Melvin did. "Oh boy!" she cried. "Five whole dollars!" She tipped the box up into her hand, only to find that Rouge had beaten her to it and taken the money. Tears started to roll down her face.

"Have you no heart?" Gar snapped as Rachel leant down to comfort Melvin. "We worked and saved so hard so she could have that present!"

"Well," Rouge said as she placed the money in the money bag. "A family who works together, pays together. And don't worry, young one, Prince Jonathan wishes you a happy birthday."

"Um, for the poor," a voice at the door said. There were two blind men holding a cup each. Rouge smiled. She took two coins from the pouch and threw one each into the cup with enough force to cause some coins to fly out of the cups into Rouge's waiting hands. Rachel gasped in horror.

"Good day everyone," Rouge said as she walked out the door. Rachel started to curse under her breath in Latin.

"Horrible old lady!" she said as she and Gar walked over to the blind men, who were shaking their cups, wondering why there was no money in them. "Come in, dear sirs. You two must be exhausted."

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Logan," one said as they sat down on some chairs. "Now did our old ears hear the word "birthday" around here?"

"Yes sir," Melvin said. "But the mean old lady took my present."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," the second man said as he pulled Melvin on to his lap. "It will be ok." And as soon as he said that, the two men lifted their glasses, revealing them to be Roy and Wally. Melvin gasped. "Happy Birthday, Melvin!" they both cried.

"Guess what, little Missy," Roy said. "I have a present for you." Behind his back, he pulled out a bow and arrow.

Melvin took it. "Wow! Thank you so much! Hey, how do I look?" she asked as she pulled the arrow back with the bow.

"Not much like Roy," Teether said politely.

"He's right," Wally said. "There's something missing. Of course!" Wally reached into his bag and pulled out a bag that looked like Roy's with a matching hat.

"There you go!" he said as he placed the hat on Melvin's head and the bag over Melvin's shoulder.

"Oh boy!" Melvin cheered as the hat fell over her eyes. "Now how do I look?"

Timmy giggled. "The hat's too big."

"Shhh," Gar said. "Mind your manners."

Melvin's face fell as Roy and Wally laughed. "Don't worry," Roy reassured her. "You'll grow into it sweetheart."

Melvin's face instantly lit up. "Oh boy, I'm going to try it out!" she cheered as she ran out the door with her brothers at her heels. "Goodbye Roy and Wally."

Gar and Rachel laughed. "You really have turned Melvin's day into a special one," Gar said.

"How could we ever thank you?" Rachel asked.

"I only wish we could do more," Roy smiled as he pulled a bag of money out of his pocket. "Here and keep your chins up."

"Yeah," Wally agreed as he and Roy placed their disguises on. "Everything will get better." Then together, they walked out of the house.

"Thank you so much, the both of you," Rachel said. "You do so much to keep the hope in our heart. Thank you."

Meanwhile, Melvin, Timmy and Teether had grabbed Matthew and Michael and the five of them were running towards the oval outside the castle.

"Wow, did Roy and Wally really give those gifts to you?" Matthew asked. Melvin nodded.

"You are so lucky," Michael added.

"Go on, sis," Timmy encouraged. "Let it fly!" Carefully, Melvin pulled the arrow back and released it. Up the arrow flew through the air, over the wall of the castle. Everyone went pale.

"Uh oh," Teether said. Everyone quickly ran over to the gate.

"I have to go in and get it," Melvin said as she started to climb through the bars.

"Wait," Matthew said as he pulled her back. "If Prince Jonathan sees you, he'll cut off your head."

"Then I won't let him see me," Melvin said bravely as she again slipped through the bars and hid behind the bushes.

She stuck her head out and was surprised to see two women playing tennis in the yard. One looked like an Indian princess and the other looked like an Asian princess. After quickly scanning the yard, Melvin spotted her arrow next to a tree. Carefully, she snuck over and was about to grab it when she came face-to-face with the Asian princess who was picking up the ball she had dropped.

"Hello there little one," she smiled as Melvin looked at her in fear. "Where did you come from?"

"Please don't tell Prince Jonathan," she begged. "Mummy said he'll chop off my head!"

"Oh don't be silly," the princess said kindly. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Jade is everything okay?" the other princess said as she walked over. "Oh, where did this little one come from?"

"Jenny," Jade said. "Who does this young archer remind you of?"

Jenny's eyes widen. "Roy Harper?"

"That's right. Only Roy Harper would wear a hat and carry a bag like that."

"Yeah," Melvin said. "He and Wally gave me these gifts for my birthday."

"Wally?" Jenny said, her face turning pink with happiness. "He's here too?"

Suddenly everyone heard a sneeze. Jenny turned and saw Teether, Timmy, Matthew and Michael at the gate.

"Jade," Jenny said. "We have company."

At the gate, Timmy whispered. "She's snitched on us."

"It's alright, children," Jade called. "Don't be frightened."

"Do you think it's safe?" Matthew asked.

"That's Lady Jade and Lady Jenny," Teether said as he pointed to them.

"They were good friends with Mummy when they were young," Timmy said. "Come on." Then the four of them climbed through the gate and ran towards the princesses and Melvin.

"Wow," Jenny said as she studied Melvin, Timmy and Teether's features. "You look a lot like Rachel."

"She's our Mummy," Teether said proudly.

"Rachel has children?" Jade exclaimed. "How much have we missed out on when we moved to Gotham Palace?"

Matthew and Michael, being the eldest out of the kids, told different stories about everyone. From marriages to Sarah's miscarriages and how Roy and Wally robbed rich folk to give to their families as Madame Rouge came day after day, collecting wages and taxes. They were just telling one of their favourite stories about one of Roy's robberies when the suddenly heard Prince Jonathan yell.

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED! MALLAH! YOU"RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU!"

"Oh dear," Jenny said. "Looks like Uncle has found out that he's been robbed. You kids better go. Give our love to everyone."

"Ok," Melvin said and Jenny and Jade watched the kids run away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Two lovers doubt**

_Sorry I haven't made some new chapters for a while. School is driving me nuts! But I'm not giving up. I'm going to keep writing, even if it kills me. And I hope it doesn't. Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans or Robin Hood._

Jade stared out the window, her mind filled with love and happiness as she thought of Roy.

"Hey Jade," Jenny called as she walked into the bedroom. "What's the dreamy look all about?"

"Do you think it's possible that after all these years, he could still love me?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Well," Jenny said thoughtfully. "They say that time makes the heart grow fonder."

"But I've been away so long," Jade sighed. "What if he's forgotten all about me?"

Over in the forest, Roy was staring into space while stirring the soup pot and Wally was hanging out washed clothes.

"Hey Roy," Wally said. "How's that soup coming along? I'm starving."

Roy didn't answer.

"Roy," Wally said again. "Roy Harper!" Rolling his eyes, Wally took off his shoe and flung it at Roy, hitting him in the back.

"Ow!" Roy groaned. "What is it?"

"Is something wrong?" Wally asked. "You've been really distant lately." He peered over Roy's shoulder. "And you're letting the soup burn."

"What?" Roy quickly grabbed a bucket of water and threw it over the fire. He sighed. "Sorry, Wally. I was just thinking of Lady Jade again. I can't help it. I love her so much."

"I understand what you mean," Wally said. "I miss Jenny as well."

"Do you still love her?" Roy asked.

Wally smiled wistfully. "With all my heart."

"You know," Roy said. "I'm worried."

"Roy Harper, the world's greatest archer, is worried?" Wally grinned. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up," Roy said laughing. "Bad jokes are Gar's job. I'm worried because what if Jade found someone else?"

"So, sneak into the palace," Wally said as he tried to fix the soup. "Surprise her, sweep her off her feet, and marry her."

"Not that simple," Roy answered. "Besides, she's royalty and I'm an outlaw. What do I have to offer her?"

Wally sniffed the soup and added some pepper. "Well one thing's for sure, you can't cook."

"I'm being serious!" Roy snapped.

"Hey guys." Roy and Wally turned to see Dick, Vic, Garth and Mal walking towards them with Matthew and Michael.

"Hola Roy," the twins said. "Hola Wally."

"Hi, Double Trouble," Roy grinned. Matthew and Michael stuck their tongues out at him as Mal rolled his eyes.

"We have two different types of good news," Mal said. "Boys, you tell them the first half."

"Okay, Papa," Matthew said. "First of all, we went with Melvin, Timmy and Teether to try out her birthday present and she shot her arrow into the palace." Roy and Wally's faces filled with concern.

"Second of all," Michael continued. "We ran into Lady Jade and Lady Jenny when we tried to get it back, and they miss you guys." Immediately, Roy and Wally's faces changed from concern to relief and then to hope and joy.

"And third of all," Matthew put in. "The King is absolutely furious because he's found that his gold is missing."

Wally grinned. "Three days until he noticed? That's a new record."

The boys laughed.

"Okay, what's they second best news?" Roy asked.

"King Jonathan is holding an archery contest tomorrow afternoon," Dick answered.

"Oh that's rich," Wally laughed. "Roy could win that contest blindfolded, standing on his head with one hand tied behind his back."

"Thanks for having such faith in me," Roy smirked. "But I'm sure that we're not invited."

"No," Vic said. "But a certain someone will be very disappointed if you don't come."

"Yeah," Wally agreed. "The old twisted lady, Sheriff Rogue."

"No," Mal said. "Lady Jade. She's going to give a kiss to the winner."

"Kiss to the winner?" Roy's face was filled with joy as he turned cart-wheels all over the camp-site. "Come on guys, what are we waiting for?"

"Hey, calm down Arrow-boy," Vic said with concern. "This is most likely a trap. The place will be crawling with soldiers."

"So?" Roy said. "Perfect time for disguises!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Trap**

_I don't own Teen Titans or Robin Hood. If I did, Raven and Beastboy would be together and Cheshire would be a hero._

Trumpets blew, soldiers marched, children played and Prince Jonathan and Mallah were sitting on the stage.

"Sire," Mallah said. "Are you sure this trap will work?"

"Are you doubting my talents, Counsellor?!" The prince snapped.

"Of course not, Sire!" Mallah cried as he trembled. "I just thought that after he tricked you last time..."

"The King never gets tricked!" Jonathan roared. "You will never mention that day again! If you do, the punishment will be severe! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, Your Highness," Mallah sighed.

**With Lady Jade and Lady Jenny:**

Jade and Jenny walked over to the royal stands, where the prince and counsellor were sitting, giggling.

"Do you think they would be here?" Jenny asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"I hope so," Jade said. "The thing is, will we be able to recognise them?"

What they didn't know was that behind some bushes, Roy, Wally, Vic and Mal had heard everything.

"Wally," Roy said. "There they are!"

"Yeah," Wally said as his eyes followed Jenny. "Isn't she beautiful?"

As if hypnotised, Roy and Wally started to walk towards the girls, only to be pulled back by Mal and Vic.

"Hold it there, lover boys," Vic said as he and Mal handed Wally and Roy their disguises.

"Yeah," Mal agreed. "Your hearts are starting to run away with your heads, which will get you in massive trouble."

"Oh, stop worrying," Wally chuckled as he and Roy placed their disguises on. "What do you think?"

Mal and Vic examined them. Wally was dressed as a rich merchant and Roy was disguised as a beggar.

"It's pretty good," Vic stated. "But do you think that the disguises will work?"

"These disguises could fool my mother," Roy bragged. Mal laughed.

"Slight problem with that one, Roy," Mal pointed out. "It's not your mother you have to fool. You need to fool the old lady and Dick's annoying twin that he never had or wanted. Anyway, I'm off to find Karen and the twins. See you."

Roy nodded and turned to see Madame Rouge walk towards them. Quickly, he stepped out of the bushes and bowed to her.

"The Sheriff of Jump Village," he exclaimed in a humble voice. "Seeing your face is a real honour."

Rouge looked at him with a slight distaste in her features, but she hid it with a fake smile.

"It's nice to know that I am famous to lowly commoners such as yourself," she said. "Good day." And with that, she walked off. After sneaking a sly wink, Roy walked towards the contest.

"Wow," Vic said. "He really does know what he's doing."

"Yeah," Wally agreed. "But wait until you see my act."

"Okay," Vic said. "I'll be under the large tree with Sara. See you." And he walked off as Wally walked towards the stand where the prince, counsellor and fair maidens were sitting.

The maidens watched with amusement as Wally bowed before them.

"Your Highness," he said. "Counsellor, fair maidens. It's a great honour and privilege to be in your presences." Then he pulled a rose out of his jacket and gave it to Jenny. Her eyes widen as she looked into Wally's eyes. Sky blue.

"Who are you?" she asked as her heart filled with joy.

"Yes," Mallah asked suspiciously. "Who are you?" 

"General William Wilson," Wally lied smoothly as he turned to face Mallah and Prince Jonathan. As he turned, he snuck two note behind his back and held it towards Jenny and Jade.

Using their fans, they hid the notes and opened them. Jenny felt her heart fly as she read her note. It said:

_My darling. Ten years and your beauty is still flawless. I have loved and missed you dearly in those years but I understand if you've found someone else. But if you haven't, would you do the honour of being my wife? All of my love, Wallace West._

Jade's said:

_Wait five seconds and your Prince Charming will arrive. Wally_

Then, as if right on cue, a beggar came up to to Jade and handed her an orchid.

"It's a wonderful honour to be in your presence, milady," the man said.

"Hope I win that kiss," he whispered with a wink. Jade gasped. Those eyes, they were bright green just like...

"Roy," Jade whispered. Then she blinked and cleared her throat.

"I wish you the very best of luck," she said.

_With all my heart,_ she thought as the beggar bowed and walked towards the contest. Jonathan eyed Jade suspiciously.

"You favour that young man?" he asked.

"He amuses me," Jade said blushing. The King nodded and then turned to Mallah.

"Go and "inspect" that man, Counsellor," he said slyly.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Mallah smirked and he walked away.

Wally's eyes narrowed, but he quickly covered it with a grin.

"Lady Jenny," he said. "I believe that there's a man around here selling toffee. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Of course," Jenny said. The they both got up and walked behind the stage. There, Jenny grabbed Wally and pressed his mouth to hers. Smiling into the kiss, Wally wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her tightly to his body as she ran her fingers through his hair. After a few moments of kissing passionately, they pulled apart for air.

"I will happily marry you," she smiled. Wally grinned again and brought her mouth to his again.

Meanwhile, over under the tree, Dick was sitting under a tree with Kori, Silkie, Gar, Rachel, Melvin, Timmy and Teether. Suddenly, Melvin looked up from playing with teddy Bobby and Silkie.

"Mummy, Daddy," she said. "Do you think that the counsellor is acting a little suspicious?"

Everyone followed her gaze. She was right. Dick narrowed his eyes.

"He's probably trying to find Roy," he grumbled.

Rachel smirked.

"I'll handle this," she said as she got up. Everyone watched as Rachel walked towards Mallah and started to flirt.

"You are okay about Rachel doing that, Gar?" Kori asked in confusion as Gar grinned.

"She's very loyal, Kori," Gar smiled. "I trust her. Besides, she knows what she's doing."

They watched Rachel lead Mallah into a tent. Five minutes later, she came back smirking.

"What did you..." Kori started to question.

"Let's just say that things with Mallah are a little "knotted up"," Rachel smirked.

Over in the tent:

"Mmm," Mallah screamed from inside a barrel.

At the contest, Roy pulled the arrow back and let it loose. The arrow soared through the air and hit dead-on into the centre. Everyone cheered.

Rolling his eyes, X pulled his arrow back and let it loose. He nearly missed the centre by an inch. Everyone clapped politely but it was obvious that Roy was the favourite. After a few more archers had their turn, Madame Rouge checked the arrows.

"Attention everyone," she announced. "The two archers who are going into the championship round is Sheriff X."

The crowd groaned as X stepped forward and bowed.

"And," Rouge continued, this time in a monotone voice. "The poor beggar."

Roy bowed as everyone cheered.

"Draw straws," Rouge said. X and Roy obeyed. X pulled a long straw; Roy pulled short.

Smirking, X turned to one of the guards.

"You know what to do," he said.

"Yes sir," the guard said as he picked up a target and carried it a few feet away. Then, just as it was about to miss the target, the target suddenly jumped and the arrow hit the target smack in the centre. The crowd groaned while Jade glared at X.

"Next stop," he smirked. "The kiss from the fair Lady Jade."

Roy ignored him and pulled his arrow back. Grinning, X snuck up behind him and pinched his sides, causing Roy to shoot his arrow into the sky. Quickly, Roy shot another arrow after it. The second arrow hit the first arrow, causing it to spin and fly towards the targets. SMACK! Right in the centre it landed, slicing X's arrow neatly in half. Everyone cheered and laughed. Quickly, Jonathan stood.

"Come forward, young man," he commanded. Roy quickly obeyed. Taking his sword, Jonathan placed the blade on his shoulder.

"I know announce you the winner, or more importantly," he laughed evilly as he sliced through Roy's disguise, revealing Roy to everyone. "The loser!"

Everybody gasped.

"Seize him," Jonathan smirked.

Just as Roy turned, the guards were on him and bounded him tightly with ropes. Roy glared at them.

"I now sentence you to instant death!" Jonathan announced happily.

"Wait!" Jade begged. "Please, my lord. Don't kill him!"

"What do you favour about this petty thief?" Jonathan asked coldly.

"I love him!" Jade announced.

"Really?" Jonathan smirked. "And does this man return your love?"

Jade stared at Roy with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Jade, my darling," Roy said. "I love you more than life itself."

Jade's face filled with joy while Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"As romantic as this is," he said. "This doesn't change anything. OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Grinning, X stepped forward, bearing an axe. Everyone watched in horror as X stepped forward and held the axe above his head. Then, just as he was about to bring it down...

"STOP!" Jonathan said. "Hold your axe!"

"Okay, Uncle," Jenny hissed as Wally pressed his dagger into his back. "Here's what you're going to do..."

_Sorry for the ending but in the next chapter, it will make a little more sense due to telling it from Wally and Jenny's point of view. Big thanks to my beta reader SliverRose27 and my number one fan, Different is Better. Love you guys and I'll update as soon as I can. Love sunset._


End file.
